1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved heat sink attachment to prevent heat sinks from being detached from PCBs or components mounted on PCBs when subjected to vibration or shock.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks applied to heat generating components mounted on printed circuit boards and the like are well known in the electronics industry. When subjected to shock or vibration, the heat sinks are sometimes dislodged or thermal contact is diminished. The present invention provides an attachment which spring biases the components into firm contact with the underlying components or PCBs.